


The Underground Elemtents

by cyan13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Children, Gaster is good dad, Other, alive six souls, baby!papyrus, baby!sans, mentions of past trauma, the void is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: When a letter brings two powerful teens to Mt. Ebbot, bring them into the world of monsters, can our heroes save the race from the magical barrior that keeps everyone trapped under the mountain? or will they be stuck with the rest of them forever? Baby Papyrus, toddler Sans, alive six souls, good Chara, Good Asriel, Corrupted Gaster.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & Human Souls (Undertale), Human Souls & Toriel (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Sans
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to move this hear, and let yall see how much of a undertake fan I am. Never played the game, only watch play-throughs. The names of the six souls are my own, I made them up on the spot when writing most of this book.

It was a cloudy day in El Marcos, New Mexico. I was at Ben's house, hanging out with him and Maggie. The short redhead was sitting upside down on the couch, reading an old comic book while Ben and I played a video game. Anything to take my mind off of what was going on. Only four months ago, we found the Element Stone in that hollow tree. In that time, we've fought demons, sirens, gorgers, and other creatures. Not to mention, we've also fought my grandfather, George Gold, and I had to deal with the truth of my past.

Maggie looked over her comic, her brown eyes glanced at me. "Hey, E, do ya happen ta know why all the angels have been so quiet?" She asked as Ben paused our game. "Ah mean, Ah've been trying to get ah hold of Wat for like a month. No word from 'im or any of that other angels."

I nodded. I could understand her frustration. For the last week, I've been doing all I could to get in contact with Sha'o. I've even taken to talking to any crows I find.

"Yeah, Geo hasn't been answering my messages either," Ben said. When we mean messages, we mean dream calls. It's a Skype invite. "And Danny hasn't got any vision lately, right? Well, that means Sol hasn't given him one."

I nodded. "There's probably some going on that will take the help of the angels," I told them, pushing back my bangs. "For all we know, it could be so big that we can't even do anything about it." My prediction was about to be put to the test, even if I didn't know it.

We grew in silence before going back to what we were doing.

Not long after, we heard a knock at the door. Ben sighed, getting us as I paused our game.

At the door was an out of breath Luke, leaning on the door frame. I had to resist the urge to run over and make sure he was breathing properly. "Luke, whatcha need?" The older boy asked, letting in the blond. "Need some water?"

He shook his head and followed Ben back into the living room. Luke went straight for me, sitting on the couch behind me.

"Eve, you think you could teleport to Mt. Ebbot?" He asked, making me blink.

Maggie looked at him like he was crazy as she sat up. "Why Mt. Ebbot? Why not Mt. Helen? Don’t ya know what happens when someone goes up the mount?"

Luke nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I know, it's just something crazy happened and now I need to get there," he explained as Ben sat back down. "A phoenix of all things came into my room earlier, leaving behind this note."

He gave the slightly burnt note to Ben, who held it carefully in case it turned to ash. Looking over his shoulder I read it. "Greetings young Elements," began the letter. "I'm writing this for help. The people, monsters under Mt. Ebbot, have been kidnapping children that have gone exploring on the mountain. We, the mayor's office, would like to ask your team if you could help us. We know this is a lot to ask for, but we are worried about the next child that might fall."

I stay silent as I read that. I remembered hearing about something like this when I was little.

When I was eight, I had just been moved to Ebbot city, the town at the base of that mountain. One of my foster brothers had said he was going to explore that mountain. He didn't come home for dinner that night.

No one knew if the four children that disappeared were dead or alive. And that's just the iceberg of it all. I saw that they went to try and find the kids, but no one could figure out how they went missing.

"Ok, I'll try and port us over there," I told him. "But I'm gonna need to stop by my place and grab a few things. You might wanna get some stuff too, never know what might happen."

Luke nodded. "Thank you, Eve, you won't regret this."

I hope so, Luke, I hope so.


	2. chapter 2

Teleporting to the park, I let myself be cloaked into darkness, letting myself go into my shadow form. I wore jeans and a long-sleeve purple shirt. My dagger was strapped down to my thigh, and my bow was connected to my hip. They both were covered in the dark fabric of my cloak. My auburn brown hair now had black locks.

When I saw Luke, he was in his fire form. A red jacket over an orange T-shirt. He wore green cargo pants. I could see his hammer strapped to his back, ready to be set ablaze and used.

"Ready?" I asked as he stood up. I noticed his bookbag in his hand, probably held his stuff. "Just hold onto my shoulder. And whatever you do, do not let go until I tell you. Are you ok with that? I don't want you lost to the Void."

He nodded, placing both his hands on both my shoulders. Taking a deep breath, I let the shadows take us to our next location.

The city of Ebbot was quite small from what I remember. There were a few tall buildings that I couldn't call skyscrapers if I wanted to. I mostly saw small little businesses and a lot of homes and apartments.

We had landed in front of city hall, where a few startled people had jumped at.

"Look it's the elements," I could hear one person muttering.

"Where's the other five?" Their friend quietly asked. "Isn't there seven?"

This went back and forth for a little over ten two minutes before a woman in a pants suit ran out of the building.

She smiled at us, shaking both our hands. "Midknight and Blaze, correct?" Said the woman, pushing up the reading glasses on her face. "I'm Mayor Kim Williams, I'm the one who wrote that letter."

I nodded while Luke's eyes narrowed. "Alright then, how did you get your hands on a phoenix is my only question," said the blond. "They are so rare that I don't even know any of them."

The mayor sighed. "To be honest, I didn't think the bird would help me. I thought it would burn it and never give you my message," she told us. "I'm just glad it delivered it in time. Please come in, we can discuss this matter in my office."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Her office was the largest office I've seen, and I've been to Mr Wilson's mayor's office. A pinewood desk and bookshelves were lining the wall. The only window in the place was tall and was stained glass to look like the mountain. I sat down in one of the chairs while Luke stood behind me.

"Thank you for coming, once again," said Mayor Kim. "As you might know, four children, none older than fifteen have climbed the mountain and were never to be seen again."

"The fourth victim was named Marcus Parks, a thirteen-year-old orphan who was living at a foster home at the time of his disappearance," I said, not even thinking of what I said. I was only eight when the boy went missing. He would have been eighteen now, if he was alive that is.

Both Luke and the Mayor looked at me surprised. "How did you know that?" Asked Luke, worried for me. He probably already guessed where I got that information at and the look on his face told me he didn't like it. Not at all.

Shrugging, I tried to come up with something. "The sun twins aren't the only ones who like to have information on our missions."

The mayor nodded, but I could tell Luke was deep in thought.

"Well, in any case," Mayor Kim said, handing a sheet of paper to me. "I would like to ask you two to either find the children and bring them back home or block up whatever is causing the children to disappear. This is a map of the mountain, which should help you in your search."

I looked over at Luke. I knew as he wanted to ask me a question about all this, he was already on board.

"Ok, Mayor Williams," Luke told her, nodding at her. "We'll do our best to find the children. Midknight and I will start our search as soon as possible."

She nodded. "That is all I ask."

We left there with more questions than answers, more on Luke's part than mine.

I ported us to the bass of the mountain, where I finally lowered my hood. I could feel Luke's glaze on my back. Here it comes...

"What was that?" Luke asked, coming to stand in front of him.

I looked up at him, noticing a small part of his hair was on fire. "How do you know that info? I didn't know you lived here before."

Crossing my arms, I looked off to the side. "I didn't think it was important, you know people usually don't ask which foster homes I've been to," I told him. I didn't like remembering my times out of El Marcos. I had bad memories of those times, not any I wanted to remember. "Besides that like asking you to tell me about your time relapsing with cancer, personal."

Luke sighed. "I understand," he told me, reaching out to hug me. The blond knew I loved hugs, which help me calm down from many things. "Just don't be afraid to tell me or anyone if something bothers you. Just know I'm here if you need someone to talk with."

I nodded in his chest, hugging him tightly. These moments are my favorite, simple, and quiet.

I let go a few minutes after, pushing up my glasses. "Well, we should start our search for those kids," I told him. I then pointed up ahead. "There's a path up ahead. Let's start there."


End file.
